1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A calibration technique has been known, in which: imaging is performed with an imaging device, such as, for example, a camera, while position and posture of a subject having plural feature points are changed; and a correction parameter for correcting a captured image is found based on plural images (captured images) obtained by the imaging.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,823, a technique is disclosed, in which: a state where a user holds up a chart having plural feature points to a camera is imaged; and a correction parameter is found based on plural images obtained by the imaging.
However, in this conventional technique, since position and posture of the chart with respect to the camera are completely entrusted to the user, an area where the chart is not caught at all in an image area of a captured image may be generated, and no feature points are able to be extracted from that area. In that case, information needed in calculation of the correction parameter is unable to be obtained sufficiently, and thus a problem of reduction in calculation accuracy for the correction parameter occurs. Further, in order to solve this problem, for example, preparing a chart that is sufficiently large with respect to an angle of view of the camera may be considered. However, since it is difficult to secure planarity of such a large chart, due to a warp in the chart itself; the problem of reduction in calculation accuracy of the correction parameter is caused.